Interrupted
by SweetNTart
Summary: A BrunetteShipping One-Shot. Rated T 'Cause of Gary. R&R(:


**A/N: **This was a scene I originally wrote for my OC and Gary but… Then I thought it'd be better to make it BrunetteShipping! Enjoy(:

_May- 17 _

_Gary- 18_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. D:

* * *

"Thanks to _Dawn, _the waters _freezing,_" I muttered, quickly stepping out of the shower and wrapping a fuzzy, ivory towel around my waist, "I _hate_ sharing a bathroom with her- I'd rather share with Harley!"

I let out an irritated growl, eyeing the Pantene shampoo, "And she used all of my Herbal Essence shampoo, not to mention my—"

I heard the door to my bedroom fly open, followed by quick paced foot steps.

"I'll _find_ the damn hair dryer just quit—"

In a matter of seconds, the door was wide open, and there stood Gary, one hand on the knob and the other reached out towards the cabinet beneath the sink—but instead, it brushed across my shoulder. It was quickly retracted, and his irritated look melted into one of a certain victory.

I bit my bottom lip, tilting my head to the side and shifting my weight to my right hip, arms folded across my damp chest, my chocolate brown eyes locked on his hazel irises, "The light was on."

"It was, May?" He grinned, pulling the door shut, "You sure?"

"One hundred percent," I muttered, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I've heard of it," His eye brows arched and his eyes wandered down a bit before returning to the counter. He bent down, opened the cabinet and shuffled around inside, muttering a few curse words as his head met the pipe, "I'll be out in a minute, Arceus, keep your towel on."

I tightened the towel around my torso, tucking it in near the top and then bending down beside him. I tapped his shoulder twice while biting my lip; he pulled out from the cabinet, his eyes grew a little wider, "What?"

"Looking for the hair dryer?"

"Uh, yeah," He moved around the different lotions and make up pouches, but it seemed like he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing.

Gary looked back to the door, "Princess has been bitching about it all morning, that and her missing eye liner, Ash spilling her perfumes, Shinji's boxers mixed with her laundry—" He looked my way as I giggled, an "I knew that'd make you laugh" smile etched on his face.

"Um," I smiled, averting his soft gaze.

I dropped my eyes to the beige tiled floor, feeling my heart beat a little faster, _Arceus, I love it when he looks at me like that. _

"So… The hairdrye- It's probably in Misty's room, I let my hair air dry… So, I don't need it, because um.. I let it air dry..."

He nodded, leaning in a bit.

"Really." he smiled a little, still leaning in until I felt our noses touch, "...Y-Yeah, she's... Um, she uses it, a lot…"

I let out a shaky breath, feeling a little light headed at the scent of his cologne. His eyes had a soft, playful glint to them, and just as he leaned in, his lips brushing against mine,; the door flung open, hitting Gary from behind and causing us to bump forheads.

"I found the hair-" Dawn, hair dryer in one hand and iPhone in the other, let her mouth hang open, just wide enough to fit a Voltorb in, "…Uh, did I _interrupt_ something...?"

"Yes," Gary seethed, rolling off of me, "But that's alright, at least you _found the fucking hair dryer._"

"Yeah finally-" Her eyes fell on me, "Oh, wow, May-"

"…What?" I looked down, realizing her 'wow' was directed at me wearing just a towel, "Get _out_, Dawn."

She pouted, glaring at Gary before slamming the door and then the one to the bedroom.

"Well, err," Gary scratched the back of his head, "I should get out of here before she comes back with a M16—" He started to the door, but looked back and grinned, "See ya, May."

The door closed gently behind him, as did the bedroom one. I looked in the mirror, my hair was still dripping wet.

I ran my fingers through it and sighed, "Damn, now _I_ need the hair dryer."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I can't really add more without making it boring! Happy New Years guys, hoping this next year is better for everyone~**


End file.
